Playboy gets Played
by xMsNewNoobyx
Summary: Jerry Springer is back and has 2 special guest Miroku and Sango they are having life problems and she cant stand him anymore read about it and find out who her special guest is now and whos Koharu.ReadReview please Bye


Jerry Springer Part 1:

Playboy Gets Played

**Jerry:** Hello! WELCOME back to my show! Today we have "Playboy Gets Played!" Now here we have a Demon slayer name Sango. She says she has feelings for this monk but he continues to flirt with other women. Sango is here to say she is tired of it! Sango, what's your relationship?

**Sango:** It is true I have strong feelings for him whenever our relationship starts going up a level, he bails on me for another beautiful women he probably hardly knows! I am getting sick of it and him!

**Jerry:** Well, you better tell him yourself. Here he is...Miroku the Monk!

Miroku comes out and takes a seat

**Jerry:** Hello there Miroku.

**Miroku:** Hi there Jerry. You mind telling me why I am here?

**Sango: **WHAT!!?? I can't believe this. You have been flirting with women everyday when we have a relationship and now you are telling me why you are here!!!?!??

**Jerry:** Now, now. Calm down Sango. Miroku, it seems she have feelings for you and vice versa but why do you continue to flirt with other women?

**Miroku:** I don't know what she is talking about my dear Sango...

**Sango:** You $$ HOLE!!! How dare you tell such a fowl lie! There's Koharu, Kohana, Sakura, Miyura, Yura, Akina, Sakura, Amy, Emely, Meilin, Maia, Ayami, Umi, Kera, Talli, Angel, Usagi, Hotaru,Suzuki, Aiki, oh! I could go on for hours!!! You can be such a---

Tweek, tweek (Gropes her butt)

**Sango:** Miroku YOU PERVERTED JACKASS this is not the time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SLLAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!

SLAP!!!!

**Miroku: **Uh...well I...

**Jerry: **Now speaking of other girls, we have a girl that seems to know

Miroku. Here comes Koharu!

**Miroku: **KOHARU!!???

Koharu comes out

**Koharu:** That's right Miroku! I really loved you and you also promised me we would get married and now I know why we never did. It was because of that slutty slayer!

Sango's face turns red

**Sango:** EXCUSE ME!!??? I'll show you slutty! You may have known Miroku longer but I know him better!

Grabs her boomerang

**Jerry: **WOAH!!! Hold it now Sango. You can't just throw that thing around, I will get fired! Ok, now. Back to the real situation, Miroku. You should show these girls a little honesty.

**Koharu: **THANK YOU!

**Jerry:** Respect.

**Sango: **Exactly.

**Jerry: **And a little-

**Miroku: **JERRY!!! You are killin' me here!

**Sango: **Hmph!

Crosses her arms

**Sango:** Well the real reason I called you hear today was to say... I've met some one else!

**Miroku: **What!? After all we have been through!

**Sango: **Well my man can do twice as better than you! (Note: I know, a lil nasty but just think of something else!!)

**Jerry: **Well this is a whole new story! Please join us next time for another show, "Playboy Gets Played Part 2!!"

Argues

Jerry Springer 2

Playboy Gets Played II

**_Jerry: OK, now. Welcome! We are back. The story is that this woman, Sango has been in a relationship with a monk, Miroku, but Miroku continues to flirt with other women like Koharu. Then Miroku just finds out that Sango has met someone else. Today we are going to expose Sango's mystery man…._**

**_Miroku: Sango! I can't believe you could do this to us._**

**_Sango: Us?! It's always been you, me and the other hundreds of girls in different villages!_**

_**Koharu: Miroku! What about me?!**_

_**Miroku: When did you meet him anyway?**_

_**Sango: A few weeks ago. **_

_**Sango crosses her arms**_

_**Koharu: Miroku! Are you ignoring me!?**_

_**Jerry: Now lets bring out…..Sesshomaru!**_

_**Miroku: SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????**_

**_Sesshomaru comes out and wraps his arm around Sango's _**

_**waist**_

**_Miroku: Sesshomaru! What do you think you're doing putting your arm around my woman!?_**

_**Sango: Your woman?! You have been having tons of women! **_

**_You don't own me!_**

_**Koharu: MIROKU!!!!!!!!**_

_**Miroku: Listen Sango! He is a demon and you are a demon slayer!**_

_**Sesshomaru: That maybe true but things have changed mortal. She has been taking care of Rin and I take care of her.**_

_**Smirks**_

_**Miroku: Sango! Why do you love him anyway?!**_

_**Sango: He has offered me more than you ever could! (Note: Ok, ok. A little nasty….)**_

_**Koharu: MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Miroku: Huh? Oh Koharu.**_

**_Koharu: Don't you dare ignore me! Now what about me!? Now that Sango is out of the picture, I can bear your child!_**

_**Jerry: Koharu has a point. Now you and Koharu can be together.**_

_**Koharu: Yep!**_

_**Miroku: Ummm…..**_

**_Koharu: What do you mean "umm?"_**

**_Sango: See! This proves that Miroku would rather be with me than with a a little girl like you. But sadly I'm with my man, Sesshomaru!_**

**_Sesshomaru: Sango. I don't even know why you put up with the weak monk._**

_**Miroku getting angry**_

**_Miroku: That's it! WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!_**

_**Wind pulling hard**_

**_Jerry: HOLD IT! You want me fired or something! _**

_**Jerry holding on to a pole**_

_**Sesshomaru holding Sango tightly**_

_**Sango: Sesshomaru! **_

_**Hug**_

_**Koharu: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Miroku Help!**_

_**Miroku puts his Wind Tunnel away**_

_**Sango: Miroku!? Are you crazy you could have killed my dear Sesshomaru! **_

**_Miroku: Sesshomaru!? Have you poisoned Sango's mind or something!_**

_**Sesshomaru: I did no such thing. It was her choice to stay with me. It was not my choice that she finds me more satisfying and enjoying. **_

_**Miroku: SATISFYING AND ENJOYABLE?!?! **_

_**Sango giggled**_

_**Sango: Oh Sesshy!**_

_**Miroku getting more angry**_

_**Miroku: Sango I will find a way to get you back!**_

_**Sesshomaru: You can try but you would be wasting your time.**_

_**Sango getting guilty**_

_**Sango: Oh…..**_

_**Jerry: Well, it seem this argument has gone long enough. Now that you have wasted all the time. We might have! to make another of this. Find out what happens soon, on the Jerry **_

_**Springer show! Bye now**_

_**Koharu starts screaming**_

Jerry Springer 3

Playboy Gets Played IIl

_**Jerry:Welcome back and were here again and now things are heating up turns out Sango is with Sesshomaru and Miroku isnt too happy about it and what will happen with Koharu lets find out what will happen with the two couples.**_

_**We find Sango and Sesshomaru sitting on one side of the room **_

_**and Miroku and Koharu on the other side glaring at each other.**_

_**Miroku:Sango I still cant believe what you did to us going with that demon Sesshomaru!!**_

_**Miroku looks at Sesshomaru with an evil glare**_

_**Sesshomaru starts to get angry**_

_**Sango:Miroku you had your chance and lost it and now you can finaly be with a woman who loves you.**_

_**Koharu:Well Sango I can say this you just made the dumbest decision ever in your life.**_

_**Koharu smiles at Sango who didnt seem to care**_

_**Sango:I dont care you can have the pervert monk he means nothing to me anymore.**_

_**Miroku looks at her his eyes about to water then he get up and leaves the stage**_

_**Sesshomaru:See that monk doesnt even care about you he just left you by yourself to face us all alone.**_

_**Jerry points to the lights guy and the lights dimm everyone hears singing from off stage left**_

**_Miroku:Youre all I ever wanted Youre all I ever needed (yeah)  
So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back_**

_**Miroku comes back on stage Sango looks at him surprisingly Miroku walk back over to her**_

_**Miroku:Its hard to say Im sorry Its hard to make the things I did undone. A lesson Ive learned too well for sure. So dont hang up the phone now. Im trying to figure out just what to do. Im going crazy without you.**_

_**He grabs Sango's hand and she starts to blush while Sesshomaru is getting mad**_

**_Miroku:Youre all I ever wanted. Youre all I ever needed (yeah)  
So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back_**

_**Miroku makes Sango stand up as he holds her close to him which makes Sesshomaru really pissed-off**_

_**Miroku lifts Sangos head to meet his eyes**_

**_Miroku:Baby I remember the way you used to look at me and say promises never lasts forever. I told you not to worry. I said that everthing would be all right. I didnt know then that you were right  
_**  
**_Miroku moved her back to her seat and continued the song dancing and moving around the whole stage_**

**_Miroku:Youre all I ever wanted. Youre all I ever needed (yeah)  
So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back  
_**

**_I want you back, yeah. Youre the one I want. Youre the one I need  
Girl what can I do?_**

Youre the one I want, youre the one I need. Tell me what can I do?

Youre all I ever wanted. Youre all I ever needed (yeah). So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back

_**Everyone in the crowd is whistling and clapping as Miroku takes a bow**_

_**Jerry:Wow Miroku that was fantastic so Sango what did you think of it?**_

_**Everyone looks over at Sango who is now as red as a cherry she looks at Miroku then to the crowd then to Jerry**_

_**Sango:Miroku that was sweet and I dont know what to say im shocked that you sang that for me but...**_

_**Sango was cut off when a mad voice shoted out**_

_**Sesshomaru:BUT SHES WITH ME NOW YOU GOT THAT $$-0!**_

_**Miroku's eyes started to water as Shesshomaru yelled at him. Then Sango got up and tried to walk over to Miroku but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm**_

_**Sesshomaru:What do you think you are doing Sango?**_

_**Sango:Im sorry but...I WANT TO BE WITH MIROKU AGAIN!!!**_

_**Miroku looked at her with happy-ness in his eyes as he hugged himself with joy**_

_**Jerry:Oh how cute see what a song of love can do.**_

_**Sesshomaru:SHUT THE HELL UP JERRY AND STAY OUT OF THIS**_

_**Jerry sat down afraid of what might happen next**_

_**Sesshomaru: NO I WONT LET YOU GO BACK TO THAT JOKE OF A HUMAN NOW SIT DOWN!!**_

_**Sango:NO I REFUSE TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE NOW LET ME GO**_

_**She pulled away and ran into Mirokus arms he held her in his embrace once more**_

_**Miroku:Im sorry Sesshomaru but if it makes you feel any better you can have Koharu**_

_**Koharu:WHAT!!No way will I go with that demon**_

_**Miroku hugs Sango and they kiss passionately.They stayed this way for a minute**_

_**Jerry:Ok its good to see you two back together but your going to have to take this somewhere else**_

_**They stopped and Miroku lifted Sango into his arms and ran off the stage both laughing at each other**_

_**Sesshomaru:Well I guess I better go this was a waist of my time**_

_**Koharu:Hey Sesshomaru would you like to go out sometime**_

_**He looked over to her and looked back and started to laugh**_

_**Koharu:What is so funny?**_

_**Sesshomaru:Do you think that after what I just went through**_

_**I would go out with another human I dont think so.**_

_**He walked off the stage and exited**_

_**Koharu:Wait Sesshomaru we can make it work I promise I wont slow you down.Sesshomaru...SESSHOMARU!!!**_

_**She ran off stage and went after Sesshomaru**_

_**Jerry:Well there you have it Miroku and Sango are back together and Sesshomaru has a problem on his hands Thats all for this episode of Jerry Springer take care and have a safe drive home.**_


End file.
